Soul Eater: Velvela's Tale
by PurifiedMoonWolf
Summary: This is about a 'recent soul eater OC I made that is a wolf called Velvela, who struggles with friendship, loyalties, madness, unexpectedly turning human at times, and fitting in.
1. Prologue

A small dark purple wolf pup Sat in the shadows. Not eaten for two weeks, and no parents around, the pup had to rely on the garbage cans in the back of a village.

"Corn chips!" The pup yelped as it tore a bright yellow bag. The familiar smell of what it once found three months ago wafted her nose. Hungrily, the pup wolfed down many baked potato chips and stuffed them in it's mouth.

Suddenly, it heard footsteps. It started to back away, and hid in a shallow hole in the ground. The sound got louder and louder as it thundered closer.

Curiously, the pup peeked out and saw a miniature cat with a gray bauble and a silky witch-like hat. The cat sat down on the faded cement and began to lick it's fluffy kitten fur, which happened to almost be the same shade of purple like the pup.

"You lost?" Spoke the young cat.

_Back off. Back_ off. The wolf could only think of "defending" it's food. But this kitten was trying to help her!

"Yes," chirped the pup in a small voice. "I've been here for nearly five months, and I can't find my pawents."

"Bummer," laughed the kit. "If you want to live, you can come follow me," it offered, slowly stalking away.

Nowhere else to go, the pup reluctantly followed close behind. They went around corners and bends and over and under. Zig zagged through gardens, and sprinted away from terrifying creatures.

"Here's the edge of the village," the kit sewed then bounced away after an hour of travelling.

The pup traveled up a broken path leading to a dark building, lined with arrow trees. It squeezed through a small hole and bounded inside. The pup could smell the obvious scent of a food humans call "pasta". Belly rumbling, she was determined to find the scent source.

Sadly, all she could see was a human with unusual pink hair slouching against the building's wall. She let out a small growl, which only attracted unwanted attention. The being noticed the wolf, cringed, and slowly stepped toward her. The pup, too frightened, didnt move a muscle.

The human gave it a small pat on the soft head after a moment of silence and let out a small pup hAppily sagged its tail and lolled out it's tongue. Suddenly the being picked up the puppy and swiftly took it to a corner in the house, which was a really dark room. Closing the door behind, the being put her down on the floor.

"Hi," she heard the human say. "Who are you?"

The pup blushed and remained silent.

"I'm Crona," it continued. "Why are you in here? What's really funny was that I was frightened by you, and somehow knew how to deal with you."

The pup guessed the human was around 9-10 years old, judging by the voice.

"You should be careful, I'm not allowed to make contact with the outside world," Crona went on."How did you get in here?"

"A small hole. Nice to meet you Crona? I'm Velvela," the pup barked summoning courage to speak.

"Might have to fix that hole," Crona noted."You know whAt? If I can show Medusa I can handle you, maybe she'll let me go outside for once!"

"I tried," Velvela whined.

"Ok," Crona replied, setting the pup on a fleece blanket snuggled in the corner."Good night."


	2. Soul Eater: Velvela's Tale Chapter 1

It was 9 years since Velvela, the little wolf pup met the shy Crona while trying to find a place to live after being abandoned on the streets. Crona usually never let her out of his/her dark room, only sneaking outside when it was clear. For food, Crona slipped eggs and bacon from breakfast. Water was thankfully supplied.

It was late in the year when Crona was going to sneak out and bring Velvela, his/her new "pet", some food.

"Ill be right back," she/he promised and left the room, shutting the door behind. Velvela waited patiently like always. But this sneak out was the one that may separate their bond, in which Velvela, for being a wolf, imprinted on Crona. The so called Medusa, who also lived in the house, was usually busy and sometimes away, but she was back-for the whole month.

Velvela quickly dusted the room with her soft, dark velvet tail and tried to hide her fur she had been shedding. Any evidence of this, of course, would make Medusa suspicious.

Crona however, have been a acting really different since when Medusa asked Crona to do her a "favor". He/she was now even more shy then when they met, and sometimes never came back to the room to say a friendly hello.

_Please come back soon, Crona._

Then she heard the door cream open. Happily, she bolted across the room near the door, and stopped abruptly when she saw who it was. Medusa. Standing right in the door, and held some of her wolf fur. Her evidence of her being her has been found.

"I thought someone here would know what this is," Medusa slyly spoke, narrowing her amber snake like eyes.

Velvela widened her eyes and took a pace back.

"I have to admit, you both were good at secrecy," Medusa hissed and opened the door a bit, revealing a frightened Crona.

_But how? And why is she touching Crona in that creepy voice!_

Velvela let out a dark growl and narrowed her eyes while staring at Medusa's hand softly touching Crona's shoulder.

Swift as a snake, Medusa shoved Crona aside and slept at Velvela. A black arrow shot out of the shadows, and sliced off a patch of fur. Velvela panicked and flung about.

But she was too slow. Medusa was able to get a grip on her neck fur, choking her back. She carried Velvela with ease amazingly, and walked down to a small, black room. When Velvela shot a last look at Crona, a black glop sprang from his/her back and turned into a medium figure of some sort.

_What is that? _

Velvela whispered as Medusa laid her down in a cage.

"Think your so smart?" She taunted at the wolf. In her hand was a syringe filled with a black liquid, emitting a strange scent.

"This is what happens to those who get in my experiment's way," Medusa quickly stuck the syringe into Velvela through the metal cage bars, and due to the small capacity, Velvela could not move.

Velvela's body hurt all over. She felt spasms of pain hitting her every muscle. Velvela couldn't take it, and passed out in the cage.


	3. Soul Eater: Velvela's Tale Chapter 2

Velvela had just stretched open her eyes. She was sitting in a dark alleyway. She felt a tug on her neck and turned to see a black collar snuggled against her purple wolf fur. She sat confused thinking about what just happened.

_I was just doing fine. I made a friend. And... I imprinted somehow.__But how did I manage to- that's right! I passed out!_

Velvela's paws ached as she stood up. It was night. She felt so...different.

"Better get a move on, ribbit," Velvela heard the voice of a girl coming from behind. She turned and saw a small green frog.

"Who are you?" Velvela hissed as she bared her sharp teeth.

"I guess I should explain. My name is Eruka. You were sent here by orders, ribbit," chipped the green frog.

"Orders? Excuse me! Last time I checked I was the top dog!" Velvela snapped.

"Medusa sent you here to spy on the DWMA. She never knew she would have more helpers. The collar is for reporting whatever you find out," Eruka explained.

"Oh no no no. I'm leaving," Velvela announced as she began to walk away.

"You have to do it, otherwise she'll make you seep into madness."

"Madness?"

"Yeah , you know that thing Medusa ejected you with?" Eruka tipped her head as if surprised that Velvela didn't know about it. "If there is too much or if you fall into the Black Blood, you'll be in madness."

Velvela tucked her ears in, left in awe in what Medusa was capable of over her.

"Well, goodbye!" Eruka sprang away from the she-wolf.

Velvela stood thinking over what the frog had said. How can things get worse? She lost her parents, her home, everything.

She stood up and trotted out of the alleyway, trying to find out where she was. After what seemed like hours, she found herself by a big building.

Many more buildings followed behind. Then Velvela knew where she was.

She was in the heart of the strange city, with many scents hitting her nose. She peered around the giant white steps leading up into the building. She spotted some people walking into the strange building.

A scent hit her nose with a pang as she sniffed the air. She looked around the stairs from the corner of the building and spotted a human with unusual black hair with one half stripped with white symmetrical stripes. Following close behind were two girls, both blonde and wearing a red midriff and jeans.

"I hate how this place starts at 7 AND NOT 8!" Velvela heard the human with the stripped hair scream.

"Kidd, seriously? We're almost up the steps and you can't hold yourself together," the tall blonde female embarrassingly said.

Velvela turned her head around to spot another human with blue hair heading toward the building. She looked closer and spotted a calm black haired human following.

"Come on Tsubaki, the great and almighty God can't be late!" The blue-haired human scoffed.

"Black*star, can we please slow down? We were running for miles, and we're 20 minutes early!" The black haired girl pleaded.

"Fine, but hurry up."

Velvela slipped into the shadows as the humans walked by. She snuck back out once they passed and felt the collar pinch her skin.

"What have you found out?" The collar had a automated voice emitting from it.

"I..is the place a building that looks like a creepy school?" Velvela whimpered.

"Yes, good mutt," the collar replied.

Velvela growled as she realized that Medusa was talking to her through the device.

"Stop your whining and go inside."

"No!" Velvela hissed under her breath. She was thankful all the students were inside the building so she didn't have to whisper.

"What was that?" Velvela felt her body convulse. She felt something sharp prick her from the back of her collar.

"What the-" Velvela cried out as the pain ebbed away.

"You don't know? The collar is filled with Black Blood, when it is empty, your life shall be mine."

Velvela took a step forward and headed off to the school.

"Ill do my best," she promised.

"Good, talk to me when you find something," the collar then fell silent.

Velvela tip toed up the rugged marble steps then entered the building through a gap for a door.

It was very roomy inside with many hallways. On top of each hallway was labeled where it led to. Velvela noticed one that said "DWMA BASEMENT."

She headed off in the hallway unsure of what she was supposed to be looking for.

_Maybe it's a secret?_

Velvela crept past a open door and froze as she heard a voice behind her.

"A new dissecting project?"

She felt her body shake as she slowly turned around and saw a human with white hair and labcoat, and a silver screw stuck out of his head. She noticed a name tag hanging on the labcoat that said, "PROFESSOR STEIN".

*** ****** *** DWMA CLASSROOM, MAKA'S P.O.V ****** *****

Maka was in the DWMA classroom waiting for their usual teacher, Professor Stein, to enter through the doorway in his rolling chair and to get on with teaching them their lesson.

"Where is he?" Maka questioned her partner, Soul, who often sat next to her like all the other weapons and their meisters.

"Probaly off dissecting something," Soul joked. He closed his red eyes and let out a chuckle.

"Guys!" Maka turned to see her friend, Black*star, rush toward them and shout, "Soul! Don't you remember?! We promised to partner up today! Just for today! Tsubaki was fine with it, and I hear there is a new student coming, Death's son!"

"Oh, cool!" Soul sped off with Black*star, leaving Maka and Tsubaki.

"Hope they knew what they are doing," Tsubaki breathed.

Maka just stayed silent, knowing something was up.

####### Note: #######

This page takes place in the anime, not manga like the rest of the story, and it also takes place someplace in episode 6 of soul eater.


End file.
